


Cheat Code

by Reservefolder1



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservefolder1/pseuds/Reservefolder1
Summary: What if your only consequence is death?
Relationships: Inquisitor & Companions (Dragon Age), Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**c HEAT cODE**

 _**(** _ _Fanfiction work from ReserveFolder1)_

>-<><-><>-<

**_"Where from they fled, There to I was led"_ **

**_"And unwilling was made to dance your tune"_ **

**_"Through blood"_ **

**_"Through carnage"_ **

**_"Through Stone, snow, cobbled paths and cursed woods"_ **

**_"Confined in armor and chained in sacrifice"_ **

**_"Till this tale is at it's outmost end"_ **

**_"Andrastes little Cheat"_ **

* * *

**> >> Continues >>>**


	2. Code 1

The winter was thick in the air but not even the cold was the reason for my frozen mind.

A large green void was open in the sky where a golden shape had pushed me and another through.... and I was the only left awake standing.  
holding a green scar in my hand "Again?" my voice was the same mild and void. _I remember a scream... a woman telling me to run... to warn someone_.

The person in my arms was still somehow alive but barely.  
"Wake up" 

I don't have long.  
It dosen't take long for me to know were I still was, even after everything.... I was still trapped.

"HALT!!!"

"Don't move!"

Those voices from behind me.  
I reached up my hand towards the large void and closed my eyes "Close it..... for now let it close" I simultaneously close my fist and pull it across.  
As if trying to tear the scar of the sky itself and the large portal is for now crudely locked: like a safety chain holding a burglar out.

I fall over across the unconscious person still holding my hand.  
Their eyes for a second open before submitting to sleep.


	3. Code 1

The next time my eyes crack open I'm shackled under ground surrounded by guards.

"......."   
I pretend to remain asleep for a second to get my bearings.  
The shackles seems easy enough to discard but running wouldn't serve me good, I tried it once 10 years ago and here I am.

The door opens. 

A familiar woman and with her eyes filled with fury   
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except _for you_.” 

_Geez... do I really have to suffer this as well?  
_ I don't look at her yet "It's been a while" I ignore her and speak to the woman behind her.

I feel a bit nostalgic.  
"Do I pledge yet another oath of servitude? sad to say we seem to lack a warden and a VERY _mean_ dragon for it" I smirk at Cassandra.  
The woman who want's to gut me really badly "Well well well, what have we here?" I use another very familiar way of talking.

"There seem to be a _mean_ intent here, or perhaps my head cracked more than someone once thought?"

Casandra grabbed her sword and placed it along my neck.  
Red gleaming eyes peered around at the second woman and her eyes fills with recognition.

“Explain _this_!”  
Cassandra grabs my shackles and holds them up as the Anchor flares to life again.

"I can't"  
I stop acting like a certain witch of the wilds and more like myself.

“What do you mean, you can’t?“

I can't help but huff "I might know what it does but not how it got there.”

“You’re lying!”  
Cassandra moves to strike me but Leliana stops her.

“Wait! we need him Cassandra!"  
Casandra pauses then hesitantly yields irked by my smirk.

"But how.... how is it possible?"  
I turn to Leliana the second woman. "10 years.... for 10 years I thought" a look of regret crossed her features.  
My earlier approval with the ex-bard had been pretty high back then. I could still see it in her eyes.

"We all thought"  
Her words died a bit.

"Wait, Leliana you know him?"  
Casandra only know realized it.

"Yes... Denerim...No, Ferelden in it's whole owes this person for his deeds"

"Tsk, tsk Details, details _sister_ : besides, you know t'was in the name of another" I mirror a certain assassin.  
Making her blush a bit. Only to grow cold while looking at the shackles. "I won't need these" I easily drop them in Casandra's hand.

"Be a dear and do what you like with them"  
The guards looked stunned before trying to charge.

I swiped my hand freezing their feet on the spot "Calm down, I won't run; and Infact I agree to follow miss and sister willingly" Casandra looked at the shackles and at me with shock. _I bet since I did that right infront of her_

"I won't carry a weapon either"  
  


"Just wait a second!"  
Casandra didn't seem to like what I was doing.

"Don't work against us, I'm nice enough to go on your terms am I not?"

"But how could you know what my terms are!?"

"Because I'm too lazy to do be stereotypical, It's easier to figure all of this out after the immediate threat is gone"

"......"  
She finally calmed down.

"Well if you vouch for him Leliana" She looked like she was blushing a bit too to be honest.


End file.
